onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuwa Fuwa no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Shiki }} The Fuwa Fuwa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to levitate themselves and non-living things into the air. It was eaten by Shiki. Etymology * "Fuwa fuwa" means floating lightly, airy, or fluffy in Japanese. * In the FUNimation dub, it is called the Float-Float Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The primary strength of this fruit lies in the wielder's ability to control the movement of himself and non-living objects after touching them once. It allows the levitation of these objects, regardless of how heavy they are. Essentially, this ability is identical to telekinesis. The abilities of this Devil Fruit allow Shiki to control nearby objects, including ones as large as warships. Once an object has been levitated, it will remain floating until he commands otherwise. The affected objects in question does not have to be in close proximity with Shiki himself in order to maintain the effect, evident by the fact that he was able to keep the floating islands of Merveille suspended high in the sky even while he is sailing elsewhere on his flying ship. The ability to fly gives him a great advantage in combat, because it enables him to avoid many different types of attacks with relative ease, while he can attack from a distance with his swords or with his own powers. He also can use big objects like rocks to block attacks. He can use his Devil Fruit power in a variety of forms, like dropping huge objects onto his enemies or raising and crushing the land on which they are standing, to sending out relayed messages by sending a tone dial to the receiver's direction. In addition, he has also used his power to manipulate and remodel the surrounding environment, such as fashioning stone, debris and snow into roaring lions which charge onto the enemy. Shiki can even make water float to drown enemies in it. With the incredible versatility of this ability, this makes the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi one of the most powerful Paramecia-class Devil Fruits. The main weakness of the fruit is that the user cannot make living things (except himself) levitate. Another weakness is the user can only control things they have been previously touched. Also, like some other Paramecia fruits, if the user is forcibly made to lose consciousness, the objects that their power affected will instantly cease to levitate, which, as seen with the fall of Merveille, can have very dangerous consequences. Other than that, the user is still affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Shiki, have been used for a variety of uses. He describes it as being able to cancel and/or manipulate the hold that gravity has on an object, but he cannot use its power on any other living thing. Typically, when levitating something, Shiki gestures with one or both his hands (his fingers included) to better control the effect. The capability to fly allows him to move at a much-faster pace than other people and to travel long distances in a short time. In the same way, and with the same goal, he can make his ship and his island fortress levitate. In combat, Shiki proved to be deadly with this fruit, being able to destroy his enemies in a variety of ways, from dropping huge objects on them to fashioning the surrounding environment to attack them. The named techniques that are used by Shiki that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Shiki uses his powers to break open the ground and fashion the debris into the shape of lion heads with which he then uses to attack the enemy. The "odoshi" reading is a phonetic way of reading the kanji for 縅 (odoshi), a leather strap used to tie Japanese armor together; the whole reading of the attack however, is a pun on the term shishiodoshi (鹿威し, lit. read as "deer might"), a device that involves a bamboo tube that catches water and clanks against a rock to scare birds away. This is called Lion's Threat in the FUNimation dub. :* : This appears to be a variation on the Shishi Odoshi technique, where the lion heads are part of a wave that crest high over their victims and then break directly over them, burying them in tons of dirt before compacting and shooting upwards in a massive column that rapidly condenses into a gigantic helix that is so solid that it prevents the opponent from moving any part of their body. This was first seen being used against the Straw Hat Pirates. This is called Lion's Threat: Earth Bind in the FUNimation dub. In other forms of media such as the video games, the said helix often resembles a drill. :* : This is simply a Shishi Odoshi that uses the snow-covered earth of Shiki's palace in order to attack his opponent. This was first seen being used against the Straw Hat Pirates who tried to save Nami. "Gosho" (御所) is a Japanese term for an old imperial palace. This is called Lion's Threat: Imperial Earth Bind in the FUNimation dub. * : Shiki uses his leg-swords to slice through a body of water, and then traps the opponent within the levitated water in an attempt to drown them. This is highly effective against Devil Fruit users. This was first seen being used against Monkey D. Luffy. "Zampa" is Italian for "leg", while also the "h" constant in the on'yomi reading for "wave" is turned into a "p" instead. This is called Slicing Wave in the FUNimation dub. * : While afloat in midair with the fruit's power, Shiki swings his leg-swords to launch a flurry of compressed air-based slashes at his opponent. This technique is similar to Kaku's Rankyaku: Ran. It is first seen being used against Luffy. The kanji 切 is normally read as "setsu" in kun'yomi, with "sai" or "kiri" in on'yomi, and not as "jin". This is called Lion: Scattering Valley in the FUNimation dub. Video Game-only attacks: *'Shishi Funjin' (獅子粉身, Shishi Funjin, literally meaning "Lion Powder Body"): An attack that is only in One Piece: Gigant Battle 2. Shiki fires a rapid volley of stone spikes at his target from his palm, low-to-high in a spread (dragging said target into the series of shots). The term is a play on the expression "Shishifunjin" (獅子奮迅, lit. Lion Flourished Swift), an expression for being either irresistible, furiously vigorous or intensely forceful. Trivia *Similar to Bentham's Mane Mane no Mi, this fruit also follows a "memorizing" theme that the user must initiate with the use of their hands. References External Links * Anti-Gravity - Wikipedia article on the main aspect of this fruit. * Levitation - Wikipedia article on the main application of this fruit. Site Navigation ca:Fuwa Fuwa no Mi de:Fuwa Fuwa no Mi fr:Fuwa Fuwa no Mi Category:Paramecia